


Rockstar Memory

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Super Junior, TRAX (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Kyuhyun had finished his work for the day and walked past a training room to hear the strumming of a guitar.   Jungmo was simply relaxing and practicing his guitar.  He didn't have a lot of work recently, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep his skills sharpened.  Kyuhyun can't help but listen for a bit and Jungmo is more than happy to allow Kyuhyun to sing while he plays.





	Rockstar Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Kyuhyun and JungMo in this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coNPrbZHeUs
> 
> Then decided, I'm so tired... I am going to write a fanfic about years later.  
> And so this pwp was born.

Kyuhyun was currently walking down the halls of SM entertainment after he finished the recording for his newest album, downed about three bottles of water, stopped to speak to someone and remembered that he had a letter from someone to read.   He pulled the letter out of his pocket and seemed to disappear in his own world as he read about how one of his friends was doing in the military.  Both him and Ryeowook would have to go soon enough and he already knew that he wasn’t looking forward to that.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts on enlistment when he heard someone strumming on a guitar. The Super Junior maknae couldn’t help himself as he slipped into the room and watched the guitarist of Trax, Kim Jungmo, simply playing a heavy tune on the instrument.  Kyuhyun kept quiet until this song was finished remembering the time that they had performed a rock song together.   Jungmo had looked as good five years ago, as he did now. 

 

The rocker was wearing a pair of dark, tight jeans with cuts in them and long sleeve black sweater-type shirt with matching boots.  His hair that had been a lighter brown when they had their performance was now black and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but think that it made him look even more attractive – not that he’d admit that out loud.  Last time he admitted an attraction to someone, he ended up dating them.

 

“Are you going to just sit there and ogle me all day, Kyuhyun?” Jungmo asked as he shifted his position on the couch in the room and moved his guitar.  The side of his lips were quirked up in a bit of a smirk.

 

Kyuhyun blushed from embarrassment.  “Sorry.  I was lost in thought.  I was remembering when we performed together and thinking it might be fun to do another duet.” he told him once his suddenly racing heartbeat calmed down.

 

Jungmo took in the Super Junior maknae’s appearance.  He had his brown hair in a typical style and it was a little similar to all those years ago.  Kyuhyun was wearing a rather nice pair of fitting blue jeans, flat shoes, and a long sleeve gray shirt. He liked his style even if it did seem a bit dull at times.  “If you say so.  Why not just have fun and sing it now?  No performance or anything and so you don’t have to worry if you mess up.  We could sing anything you wanted really.”

 

“Alright.  Play what you feel like playing.  If I know the song, I’ll just jump in.” Kyuhyun finished his sentence the moment he sat on the couch next to the other.  For some reason, he couldn’t help but feel nervous with them alone in the room and singing.  He loved singing and it wasn’t like they were complete strangers and meeting for the first time.

 

Jungmo started with their mutual performance.  He played from memory as he took the time to watch Kyuhyun while performing.  It had always been something that he wanted to see.  According to fan accounts, they had both looked rather attractive, but as he had to continue playing, he hadn’t been able to pay much attention.

 

Less than a minute in and Kyuhyun was already engrossed in singing.  Jungmo watched the way his eyes closed and his lips parted to let the notes come forth. The younger male’s hands ran through his own hair and that pink tongue came out to lick his lips just once and so quick that even slightly blinking could have made someone miss it. He could see why some people said that the maknae looked absolutely sinful when he sang.

 

Kyuhyun allowed the song to overtake him.  He could sing for fun and how he wanted without it being for a performance.  A few notes may have been a bit off, but they weren’t noticeable to anyone but him.  His notes might have sounded a bit sultrier than he was intending, but that was due to being able to relax and not worry about how someone will criticize his performance because people always found fault in everything.

 

Jungmo’s dark eyes met Kyuhyun’s slightly more expressive ones only a moment before the latter’s eyes slowly slid closed again.  The song was almost over and his thoughts were filled with questions and compliments ranging from ‘His voice is simply amazing’ to ‘Are his lips as soft as they look?’ As he played the last of the chords, he looked at Kyuhyun with his lips closed just listening to the ending.

 

No one had planned to come in here or usually came in here when he was practicing.  He had no schedules or anything that would involve him being bothered and they’d likely call Kyuhyun if they needed him.  With those thoughts in mind, he finished those last few chords and quickly set his guitar down before moving and capturing Kyuhyun’s lips into a kiss.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t open his eyes and he gasped when the first press was broken only a bit before they kissed again.  He was afraid that if he opened his eyes, Jungmo would suddenly think that he made a mistake and would pull away from him.  Instead, he shifted while continuing to kiss the guitarist and placed his hands on his waist.

 

Jungmo broke the kiss nipping at Kyuhyun’s lips causing a moan to come from the other that sounded just as good as his singing voice.  He felt Kyuhyun’s fingers brush the front of his pants which he was sure didn’t disappoint in terms of arousal and found himself pulling at Kyuhyun’s shirt and managing to remove it, followed by his own, in between their kiss play.

 

The cool air of the room caused Kyuhyun to shiver and press Jungmo back on to the couch.  Their kissing game was broken and they both looked at each other as if asking for one final confirmation to continue what neither of them wanted to stop.  It took mere seconds before Kyuhyun was bending down and kissing him once more.

 

This time he wasn’t holding back as his lips were pressed hard against Jungmo.  His teeth made their appearance nipping at the guitarist’s lips and causing a moan from the older man’s lips parting them.  Next his tongue was invading Jungmo’s mouth, twisting, teasing, and exploring before coaxing the other’s slick muscle to play with his as well. 

 

Fingers went to work undoing Jungmo’s rather tight pants, unzipping them, and then pulling them down as far as he could, using his own feet to push them off Jungmo’s ankles.  Kyuhyun’s hand slipped into the waistband of black underwear and grasped the ever-hardening erection and stroking it with nice, slow, even strokes running his thumb over the leaking head spreading beads of pre-cum over the tip. 

 

Moans left Jungmo’s mouth as he broke their kiss.  A very thin line of saliva connected their lips before being broken as he watched Kyuhyun move his head down once more.  He arched slightly feeling those lips on his neck stopping only before marks were left on his skin. One of his hands gripped those beautiful brown locks and he pushed Kyuhyun’s head lower down his chest before freezing when Kyuhyun looked up.  

 

The younger male had a smirk on his face identical to the one that he had been wearing when Kyuhyun had been ogling him earlier.  He let go of Kyuhyun’s hair without breaking eye contact and removed his underwear allowing it to hang off of his ankle.  A shiver went through his spine when he saw those eyes narrow in a bit of darker amusement the moment that he did.

 

“I’m starting to think getting older is synonymous with impatience.” Kyuhyun said chuckling before he bent down and bit one of Jungmo’s nipples.  The sharp pain found the elder man’s hand back in his hair and pulling it causing yet another moan to come from his lips.  He moved and then repeated the action on the other one.

 

A growl left Jungmo’s lips.  “Stop teasing, Kyuhyun or you’ll end up under me.” he told him feeling slightly annoyed by the chuckle that left the singer’s lips once more.

 

Kyuhyun decided not to torture Jungmo longer as he lightly blew over the hard cock in front of him.  He opened his mouth letting his warm breath wash over the stiff organ before his tongue swirled around the tip and down the long vein on the underside.  The curses coming from Jungmo’s mouth told him how well of a job he was doing and the tightness in his own pants told him that he wanted to move this faster as well.

 

The singer licked back up to the top of Jungmo’s length before swallowing him down in one go.  It was probably a testament to his still crumbling will that Jungmo hadn’t immediately thrust deeper into his mouth.  Kyuhyun sucked hard on the elder male as he removed a packet of lube and a condom from his pocket behind his wallet and pushed down his own pants freeing his own erection from its confines.

 

Without looking the packet was opened and lube was spread on his fingers as he began bobbing his head up and down with a burst of enthusiasm.  One finger circled around Jungmo’s entrance before he pressed it inside hearing only a small grunt of discomfort and so he added the second one more quickly than the first.

 

Jungmo didn’t typically bottom, but he had been curious and tried fingering himself a few times.  Kyuhyun’s fingers were a bit thinner than his own and so it wasn’t as painful as it could have been.  Another moan left his lips as he felt Kyuhyun add a third finger and almost immediately brush over his spot.  “Right there…” he whispered before another moan ripped from his throat as Kyuhyun started hitting that spot over and over. 

 

At this rate, he’d end up climaxing before the other was even inside of him.  “H-Hey… you… might want to stop…”  The warning came only a moment too late as he felt himself tense up and he spilled his seed down Kyuhyun’s throat. 

 

Kyuhyun moved as he swallowed then licked his lips looking down at him.  He continued to stretch Jungmo’s entrance while his other hand trailed down Jungmo’s chest reveling in the way the older male was sensitive to touch as he removed his other fingers.   The condom was ripped open and he quickly put it on before spreading the remaining lube from the packet on his length.

 

He pushed inside of the tight channel until he was fully buried inside.  It had helped that Jungmo’s body was more relaxed after his orgasm.  Kyuhyun forced himself to keep his hips still as he started gently stroking Jungmo to distract him from any pain and feeling him starting to get turned on once again.   The moment he felt Jungmo’s hips twitch, he started moving at a slow pace but quickly gaining more speed.

 

Jungmo was rolling his hips to meet Kyuhyun’s thrust, biting his lip at the full feeling from having the young buried deep inside of him.  He would have never guessed that the maknae was so well endowed and the idea that he’d be feeling this long after they finished turned him on more.   “F-Faster.” he asked with his own thoughts adding to his already heavily aroused state.

 

Kyuhyun complied with that wish easily and moved faster.  A slightly shift had Jungmo nearly screaming and Kyuhyun hitting that same spot over and over again as sweat dripped from his face down on to the guitarist’s body.  Neither of them would last much longer.  The way that the guitarist was clamping down on him pretty much assured that they wouldn’t.   His hand came up and starting stroking Jungmo in time with each thrust.

 

“Sing for me?” Jungmo said already feeling his climax just around the corner.  It was an odd request in the middle of sex, but if anything was going to help push him that last bit over the cliff into ecstasy, it was going to be Kyuhyun’s sexy ass singing voice.

 

Kyuhyun only raised an eyebrow before leaning down in and singing softly in Jungmo’s ear part of Super Junior’s RnB version of Sorry Sorry ending with the words ‘I want you, baby’.  That was all it took for him to feel Jungmo’s nails in his back as the elder male came between them with him following barely thirty seconds after.

 

Both of them were panting as they laid there enjoying the afterglow.  It was several minutes before Kyuhyun got up moving and removing the condom before both of them got dressed.  The atmosphere in the room was slightly awkward and slightly shocked that they had just done that in their workplace instead of some place more private.  Anyone could have walked past, caught them, and—

 

A bit of slow clapping was heard from the doorway and both Jungmo and Kyuhyun looked at the door.

 

“Well that was rather interesting.” Ryeowook said with his tongue traveling over a sucker.  The male seemed both amused and yet irritated as he looked at the two.

 

A laugh was heard next to him.  “You would have thought that they’d at least lock the door.  I suppose it is a good thing that we came in here and did.  I never thought I’d see Jungmo bottom though.  He seems to prefer topping me.”  Heechul said as he looked at the two.

 

Jungmo and Kyuhyun were speechless.  Getting caught was one thing, but getting caught by these two in particular was another story entirely. 

 

“Mmmm…”  The noise came from Ryeowook as the sucker popped out of his mouth.  “Kyuhyun should have bottomed.  He likes it, but it was kind of sexy seeing him on top.”  Ryeowook turned towards Heechul.  “The question is what sort of punishment should we give them.”

 

“Hard question. I mean, they could have just come to us right, Wookie?” Heechul said with a predatory look in his gaze as he beckoned Jungmo closer.

 

Ryeowook laughed.  “Oh yes.  They could have definitely come to us.” he said enjoying how nervous it seemed both males were.   “I’m sure we will think of something, but for now, let’s all go for a walk.  We’ll wait outside at the door for you two.”

 

When they walked out of the room, the two males looked at each other.

 

“Since they are your members, tell me Kyuhyun, on a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we?” Jungmo asked making sure he had everything before they left.

 

Kyuhyun started laughing to the point he was holding his sides and tears were coming out of his eyes.

 

Jungmo frowned at his response.  “What’s so funny?”

 

“It’s funny that you think the scale could only be from one to ten.  We are screwed in ways that can’t be counted.” he said calming down. 

 

Jungmo just paled a little, gulped, and shook his head.  The only comforting factors being he just had amazing sex with Kyuhyun, something he'd like to repeat one day if their boyfriends didn't mind, and Heechul couldn’t legally kill him.


End file.
